Dear Kise-kun
by NightmarePrison
Summary: In a devasting plane accident, Kise is left comatose. Kuroko spends his time writing letters to him.


March 23, 20XX

Dear Kise-kun,

Why did it have to be this way? What did you do to deserve this? Why couldn't you have saved yourself instead of saving the other passengers? You would tell me that that's selfish, and that keeping the passengers safe is your job, but why? Why did you have to go?

But you're only sleeping right? You look so peaceful, I don't want to disturb you. But please, wake up soon. I'll be writing these letters as I think of you.

March 25, 20XX

Dear Kise-kun,

I miss you a lot Kise-kun. Everyone does. We all came to visit you today, and Momoi-san brought sunflowers for you. She said that they reminded her of you, and to be honest, they really do suit you. You're always so bright and cheerful.

Midorima-kun said that your vital signs are still the same, and the chance of you waking up hasn't changed either. All of us are holding onto that hope, so don't disappoint us.

We're waiting for you, Kise-kun. Please come back.

April 6, 20XX

Dear Kise-kun,

Aomine-kun and I went down to the court we used to play basketball in back in middle school. We finally both had days off, and it was nice to relax and play basketball. Remember when we first met, and you challenged me because you thought I wasn't good enough? I still remember.

Murasakibara-kun and Himuro-san saw us playing and decided to join us. It was pretty hard playing against those two, since Murasakibara-kun is so tall. Aomine-kun and I showed them who's boss. I'm sure you would have loved to play with us.

You always used to chase after Aomine-kun too. You really wanted to defeat him, but in the end, you never did. Aomine-kun said that once you wake up, he'll organize a game for all six of us, and we can play together again, just like old times.

April 17, 20XX

Dear Kise-kun,

I wonder what you're dreaming about while you're asleep. Do you dream about us?

April 23, 20XX

Dear Kise-kun,

It's been a month since you went into a coma. It feels like its been much longer, because I don't get to see you anymore. I miss how you would come to see the kids when you don't have work. They are asking when you'll come visit again, and to show them how planes fly. I always tell them that you'll come soon. You will right?

I even miss hearing you call me Kurokochii. Isn't that funny? I always told you not to call me that, and now I want you to call my name.

I want to hear your voice again, Kise-kun. Its not enough to just see your face.

May 1, 20XX

Dear Kise-kun,

Momoi-san found out she was pregnant today. She says she's only one week into the pregnancy, and she's really excited to finally be a mother. I think she would make a great mother, wouldn't you agree?

I also brought you new flowers today. I chose irises, because the florist told me irises are a symbol of hope. They're yellow too, because you were always bright like the sun. I'm hoping that you'll come back to us soon.

May 12 20XX

Dear Kise-kun,

Please stay with me.

Midorima-kun tells me that your heart stopped beating but they managed to bring you back. Now you're in intensive care, because there's a risk of heart failure. Do you know how I felt when he told me that? I can't begin to describe how it was to know that in less than a second, you could be gone forever.

I'm not ready to say goodbye. I don't think I ever will be, so please Kise-kun. I'm begging you. Stay. Wake up. I miss you so much.

May 30, 20XX

Dear Kise-kun,

Your vital signs have stabilized again. I'm so thankful.

June 18, 20XX

It's your birthday today. Everyone came to see you today, even Akashi-kun. We brought flowers, and Aomine-kun even bought you the earrings you said you wanted. I wasn't sure what to buy you, and in the end I didn't get you anything. I'm sorry. I promise that I'll give you anything you want when you wake up.

Midorima-kun also told us that he was going to propose to Takao-kun today. He asked us for advice, and to be honest, I can't see Midorima-kun proposing like they do in the movies. I'm sure you would have given better advice than any of us could have. Besides, you were always the go-to man when we needed anything.

Except now you aren't here when I need you the most.

**June 21, 20XX**

Dear Kise-kun,

I think I've reached what they called the second stage of grief. Although I think I'm experiencing both the second and third stage at the same time.

I admit that I haven't been okay since your birthday. I can't stop my tears, Kise-kun. Aomine-kun has tried to comfort me, and I feel terrible for telling him to go away. Right now, I'm sitting alone in my room, writing this. I'm sorry there will be smudged words when you read this.

Why did you have to go to work that day? Why couldn't you just have stayed home? It could have been someone else. I know it sounds really selfish, but I just want you back. I need you so much it hurts to breathe. I think I said this in my first letter too.

I can practically hear you telling me to cheer up, and not to cry. The ironic thing is, this is usually you. You were always the cry-baby of the Miracles. You, the one who would cry at the slightest thing. Now its me, the one who doesn't openly show as much emotion as the rest of you. I haven't cried this much since my grandmother died, and I hate it.

I'm suddenly remembering all the times we spent together, alone and with the rest of the Miracles, as I look through the photos on my phone. Its torturing me and killing me inside, but I need something to hold on to. Anything.

I should go to sleep now. They say sleep is the best remedy. Maybe you'll be healed by sleep too.

**June 23, 20XX**

Its been three months. Time seems to blur together. I can tell you that I'm feeling a little bit better now.

Kagami-kun came back from America today. He visited you too. Did you hear what he said to you? I'll write it here just in case you were sleeping too soundly. He told you to wake up quickly, and that even though you're annoying and child-like, life is dull without you.

Everyone feels the same way. We're still waiting for you Kise-kun. We all miss you.

**July 2, 20XX**

Dear Kise-kun,

Your heart stopped beating today.

**July 8, 20XX**

Dear Kise-kun,

We held your funeral today. It was sunny and bright, just like you. Even though it wasn't very warm, the atmosphere was suffocating and painful.

Each of us, even Kagami-kun, had written a small passage to read. Everyone said many nice things about you, even Kasamatsu-senpai, who used to and still does, kick you around. Momoi-san wasn't able to finish reading hers, and neither did Aomine-kun. Aomine-kun cried a lot, to my surprise. He may seem harsh on the outside, but he really cared for you.

I was surprised I could read my passage without crying. I think I had already cried myself dry, since the day you left us. I hope you heard everyone's feelings, since you always complained that you didn't want us to leave you behind. We never did, Kise-kun. Not even for a second.

I can hardly believe you're gone. Just six days ago you were sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed, wires attached to your body, keeping you alive. Just three months and eleven days ago you were walking beside me, smiling and laughing. I don't think any of us really understood that you were... gone.

That we'll never get to see the smiling, happy Kise-kun again.

**July 11, 20XX**

Dear Kise-kun,

The last three days have been a blur, but I'm holding up pretty well. I think I've cried myself dry. Even though there is an empty space in my chest, I know you're watching me from above.

This is probably the last letter I will write to you. After I finish writing this, I'm going to bring all these letters to be cremated with you. Maybe that way, they'll reach you wherever you are now and you'll know that we all missed you. In fact, I still miss you.

I just want to say thank you, for everything. This is probably out of character for me, but you brought sunshine to my life. It's different from Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun though. They were the light to my shadow, but you were special. You would always make me feel welcome when the others forgot about me. You were very persistent in your friendship, and I'm thankful for that. I don't know why I keep writing as if we were still in school. I guess its because those were everyone's brightest days, our brightest days. You brought me happiness, something that is really hard to find nowadays.

There are so many other things I'm thankful for, but if I were to sum it up, it would be thank you for being you. Thank you for existing, and coming into my life. I'll keep our shared memories close to me heart. I'll always remember you, because you are just that important to me.

I hope you'll be waiting for me, when it's my time to come see you. So for now, goodbye, Kise-kun. I'll always remember you.


End file.
